


Sometimes you use HATE to hide the LOVE

by Weasleyfan



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Hate, Hate turns into love, Love, Luke Hates Michael, M/M, Party, School, michael hates luke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-10-17 19:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weasleyfan/pseuds/Weasleyfan
Summary: Michael Clifford and Luke Hemmings hate each other. They fight all the time.Michael had started to call Luke names since the beginning of that school year, so naturally Luke started hating the boy back. Or so he says.Everyone close to Luke starts saying weird things about Clifford and talking like Luke doesn't really hate him. But he does, he so does, so much.





	1. Chapter 1 - For the sake of the friendship

I'm currently in my maths class, I hate math, you wanna know why, well let me tell you. It's because I have only two classes with Michael Clifford , my enemy. I hate him so much, Suddenly in the beginning of this school year this asshole started to practically bully me and calling me with mean names, and before that he never even had talked to me, so he just started hating me without a reason and I of course started hating him because he started picking on me, what a huge asshole, I hate him so much. My best friend is Ashton, He's my only friend actually, but he's the best.  
The class ended and I started to walk my way in my locker when Clifford stopped me "Your mom probably named you poop because you were so ugly baby, I mean that's really freak name you got there Hemmings"  
" Not my name Clifford, go to hell" I answered and walked away whispering 'asshole' I thought he wasn't gonna hear it but apparently he did  
"What did you just say about me, huh" He pushed me against the wall and glared at me.  
"You heard me asshole, you're so pathetic you know, you just walk around the school and think you can do and say whatever the fuck you want but guess what? You don't own this school so stop acting like it" I yelled at him, I was so fucking angry right now. I wanted to punch him so badly right now.  
"Whatever freak, die and see if I care" Clifford snapped and walked away.  
I was really surprised. I wasn't expecting him to give up that easily, don't get me wrong I'm happy that he did but wow,he looked so mad, and he just walked away, usually he just does something to me when his mad.  
I was on my way to my next class when Ashton run to me.  
"Hey Luke, so my friend Dan is throwing this party tomorrow and I promised to go, but I don't wanna go alone, please please come with me" Ashton begged.  
"I don't know, you know that I'm not really into party's after that last time" I answered.  
"Yeah, but his probably not going anyway, so he can't throw you into the pool this time"  
"Ashton, c’mon, you know that he will, he hooks up in every party" I said rolling my eyes.  
“Of course you would know that” Ashton said smirking at me.  
“What the hell is that supposed to mean!” I said raising my eyebrow.  
“Nothing  
But Luke, pwease, I'll do anything you want, just please, Michael is not going to throw you in the pool twice, that would be playing plane stupid"  
"Fine, but just because I'm such a good friend" I said laughing.  
\---------  
“Mom I’m home!” I yelled when I entered my home. And went straight to my room. I don’t really like being home to be honest. I love my mom, and my brothers, but Ben doesn’t live home anymore and even Jack is nearly never home anymore. But my dad, his something, and I don’t wanna be around him. Sometimes I’m even scared of him. He doesn’t usually use violence, but if I really piss him off, he can hit. But he tries not to, but not because he doesn’t want to hurt me but because it upsets mom.  
Suddenly Jack was walking in my room and asking “So, whats up Luke, how are you?”  
“OH, you’re home” I said confused, not answering the question.  
“Yeah, where else would I be? Am I not allowed to be home?”  
“No, -i mean yeah of course you are, it’s just that you haven’t been home that often anymore so I was surprised that’s all.” I said smiling.

“Yeah, sorry, it’s just that I’ve been dating this person and I don’t think dad would approve so, I’m trying to hang out with that person without dad seeing”  
“You do realize you don’t owe me an explanation, I want to know of course but if you don’t wanna tell me it’s totally fine..... So, who is she?”  
“That’s the thing, it’s not she, its he”  
“Oh..”  
“You don’t hate me right, because I’m, I¨’m....”  
“...Gay....” I finished and Jack nodded.  
“Of course not, the important thing is that you have someone you care about and who cares about you” I said and went hugging.  
“Thank you Luke, you won’t tell dad right? I’m not ready for him to know. Thank for accepting me for who I am”  
“Of course.”  
“So Luke, do you like someone?”  
“no actually”  
“How about that Michael boy, what do you think about him?”  
“Clifford?”  
“yeah”  
“ What do you mean, I hate the guy. I wish he would leave me alone I hate that arsehole so much” I said raising my voice. Jack didn’t need to do anything else than mention his name and I got angry. I’m so angry even thinking about him.  
“Sure you do” Jack said laughing when he was walking out of the room.  
What the hell was that about. He was laughing like he knew something I didn’t and It annoys me that people do that every time I say I hate that freaking Clifford.  
\-------------

"I hate you, you know that" I said glaring at Ashton.  
"No you don't, you looove me, besides you should save your hating for Michael" Ashton said winking. Seriously what is up with him. He keeps being weird when he talks about Clifford to me.  
"Why must you call him by his first name, he doesn't deserve it, if that stupid asshole Clifford ruins my night I'm gonna kill that jerk"  
"Right" Ashton said smirking and snorting. What the hell is that suppose to mean..  
I was just about to take my normal clothes and put them on when Ashton stopped me.  
“No no no, You’re not wearing what you normally wear, you can’t just wear what you always wear, you’re going to a party..... Here” Ashton said taking some shirt and jeans from my closet and throwing them to me.”  
“Fine”  
“So, why exactly do you want to go to this party so much? I mean you always want to go to these kinda things but not this much” I asked. And Ashton wasn’t going to say anything and I would have let it go if I hadn’t seen him blushing and smiling.  
“You have a crush, Tell me who is she?” I asked with teasing tone.  
“No one” “ASHTON” “Fine, It’s a he, and his the most amazing person I’ve ever seen, Calum Hood” “Ash, seriously, Cliffords best friend, out of all people it had to be His best friend.”  
“C’mon Luke, you’re not going to be mad about that. It’s not his fault that Michael is Dick to you”  
“Fine, but only because I want you to be happy, and if somehow being with Calum makes you happy then I’m fine with it. Are you two like a thing ?”  
“No, I really really like him, and we have spend time together, and he kissed me last time I saw him. But then his parents came home and I had to go home, and we didn’t have time to talk about it. So I don’t really know what it meant to him.”  
I nodded and we started to walk out of my house to the car. Ash was driving. I couldn’t stop smiling, I was so happy for Ash. I maybe didn’t like the thought that it had to be Michaels best friend but as long as Ash is happy I’m fine with it.


	2. Chapter 2- Party and kiss

I walked in the house where the party was kept. It’s much fuller than I had thought. Me and Ashton went to a separate ways, kinda mean, he begged me to come with him and then he fucking leaves me hanging here all alone. I hope that I don’t see that asshole Cliffo--.

“Well,well well, who would have thought that little Hemmings comes to a party. You never do, because you’re scared”

“Hah, Only reason I don’t come to partys is so I don’t have to see your disgusting face”

See, just when I was thinking that please DON’T let me see that asshole, HE finds me. I hate him so  so so so so much.

“How would you know that I’m in every party?” Clifford asked raising his eyebrow in amusement.

“Dude, people all over the school talks about your stupid hook ups  after every fucking party.”

“Jealous?”

“Of what? Of you being slut, yeah right.” I said rolling my eyes.

“Of me, maybe you wish you could hook up with me. Let me tell you, never gonna happen”

After that comment I started laughing and couldn’t stop.

“What the hell are you laughing at?”

“I wouldn’t wanna touch you like that even if you were the last person in this fucking earth”

Oh boy, now he was mad. Clenching his jaw in an angry way. I’m gonna go now. I hurriedly walked past Clifford and started to hurry up in drinking table where I saw Ashton.

“hElp me”

“Seriously, we have been here like 20 minutes and you already had time to fight with Clifford”

“It’s not my fault that he wants to make my life hell”

“Yeah, well at least you should be the bigger person and not say anything back, just walk away”

“I can’t do that, I can’t just let him be asshole and mean to  me and not say anything back, I can’t believe you’re taking his side, what a best friend you are.” I said and walked away angrily. I can’t believe that Ash is taking his side. His supposed to be my best friend. Clifford isn’t only ruining my life, but also ruining my friendship, what an asshole. I wanna bunch him so hard right now.   

 

   After two hours I was a lot drunker than I had planned to

 

“Well well well, if it isn’t Hemmings again”

“Clifford” I said glaring at him.

“Why can’t you just leave me alone in once in your life, huh, just for tonight??”

“No can do, I actually enjoy making you mad”

“ASSHOLE”

“What did you say to me, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?;huh” Clifford growled taking a step towards at the same time as I did. Our noses were touching, and I hadn’t even realized how close we were to each other.

I smirked before saying “Asshole”

Clifford glared at me and stepped even closer, if that was even possible, but what neither of us intended to do was what happened next, our lips crashed together. First thought was to pull away, and  eww Cliffords lips, but before I had time to decide what to do he pulled me against the wall and deepened the kiss. And I kissed him back, I don’t know why. I know I should push him away and walk away, but I can’t, this feels so fucking good. I have kissed couple girls before, but to be honest I didn’t really feel anything awesome, but this, this was some amazing kiss. But why the fuck do I enjoy this, I mean I hate Clifford. I allowed cliffords tongue enter and explore my mouth, soon our tongues were fighting from dominance. And before I could help myself I heard myself let out a moan. Clifford stopped the kiss and started sucking my neck and pulling my body even closer against his than it already was. I moaned again “Fuck” I said, and after that I heard Clifford letting out a chuckle. He sucked my sweet spot in my neck, and I pulled his hair a little “Ah” Clifford moaned. Soon He was back to kissing me, and we started to grind in each other, I could feel myself getting hard on and that brought me back to reality, and I pushed him away saying “ NO, no no” And walked, almost run away from him. I looked for Ashton but remembered that I was angry at him.

“Luke, hey man, haven’t seen in partys in a while”

“Niall, man, could you give me a lift home, I game with Ash but I’m kinda mad at him, so”

“Yeah, sure mate, I was about to leave anyway.”

Thank god.....

\---------

 

Next morning when I woke up, I had a huge headache. I went downstairs to get painkillers. Everybody was already in kitchen eating breakfast.

“Luke, what’s that you have in your neck” Jack asked smirking. I widened my eyes, I had totally forgotten that I had love bite in my neck.

“Erm, nothing, I, uh, I walked straight to the wall accidentally” I said awkwardly.

“Right “ Jack snorted.

OF course I knew he didn’t believe me, and it was so obvious what it was, but I had to try, and I was panicking.

I was still in a hangover so I decided to go back to bed and sleep a little more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Loltz, sorry I suck at writing kissing scenes or sexual stuff. But It’s part of the story so I guess you have to suffer. This was a short chapter but I'll try making a little longer chapters P.s. My cat just gave birth to a 4 cute kittens


	3. Chapter 3 - Getting off in schools bathroom

It was Monday morning, and it was the first time I was going to school after the party. I was scared that I would run into Clifford, I really really hope I don’t see him today. I hurried down stares and went out of the house before Jack could see me and question me about the hickey.  
I was outside of the school already, I hadn’t even realized how fast I run there, all I could think about was why the hell had I kissed Clifford!?  
“Luke hey, I’m so sorry about the party, are you still mad?”  
“No Ash, I was a bit over reacting, sorry”  
“Yeah but I shouldn’t have said that to you, of course you can’t just let him say all those things and be like yeah you’re right I am a terrible person, you are absolutely right”  
“Shit” I said and run away. You wanna know why?, well because I saw Clifford. I just can’t deal with him right now.  
I run to the bathroom and washed my hands, I was about to leave but Michael stopped me.  
“Running away again?” He asked smirking.   
“absolutely, why would I stay with you?”   
Michael smirked and pushed me into one of the toilet rooms and started to kiss me, and my first idea was no in hell was I gonna let that happen again, but, my body didn’t listen to me, it wanted his touch, and I kissed back, hungrily may I say. My whole body was burning with desire. My brain told me to resist him and push him away but my body oh how much it wanted this. I had a boner, and I was about to stop before it would go to far but Michael didn’t let me.  
“Don’t you dare run away this time” he said before starting to unzip my jeans.  
“We can’t, the class is about to start”   
“Really, is that what you want to do” Michael said. I said yes. “ Liar” he said smirking and pressed my length outside of my boxers. I moaned. “Because that tells me a whole lot of another story”  
He started to take my boxers off, and that’s when I started to unzip his jeans, I was so turned on, and I had never been this turned on in my whole life to be honest, I couldn’t stop anymore, I was too far gone.   
“ God, Luke! Ah” Michael moaned, I was shocked, he had never, ever called me by my first name, if it didn’t include something bad like poop in the same sentence., but god, it turned me on so much to hear him say my name like that. By the time I had taken his boxers and jeans down, my breathing was heavy and moaning mess. And every time I moaned I felt Michaels length get bigger. Michael kept bombing my length up and down and I took his length in my hand and started to do the same.   
“mm, Michael” “God Luke, you sound so sexy”   
Michael started to kiss my jaw line while bombing my length, which made me come closer and closer to my climax. “That feels good” I said. Michael chuckled, I didn’t realize I had said it out loud. But Michaels chuckle was the last thing I needed to come. Michael came right after me.  
Next thing that happened Michael had his pants back on and was getting out of the toilet room. I looked at him and he just shrugged his shoulders and said “What? The next class is starting” And before I had any time to response he was out of the room. I can’t believe his just going to go to class. 

I went out of the school and walked home, I can’t believe I let that happen, I feel so ashamed of myself. I need to go to shower as soon as I’m home.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Muke fanfiction and I have never made boy x boy fanfictions or stories so I don't really know what this is going to be like.


End file.
